A need exists for a novel epoxy resin capable of forming BPA free epoxy. The present disclosure provides a new epoxy resin containing diglycidyl ether(s) of substituted cycloaliphatic diol(s) that is capable of forming a rigid thermoset epoxy that is BPA free but exhibits properties similar to BPA based epoxies.